Pokémon: Rage
by Alpha19
Summary: When wild Pokémon become enraged and begin slaughtering people and Pokémon it's up to one girl to discover why this has happened and put a stop to it.
1. Prologue

**Just wanted to write this after the idea popped into my head**

* * *

"Mummy" a young girl said looking up from the Pokémon toys in the living room she had been playing with for the last hour.

"Yes, Ebony?" Replied Ebony's mother, pausing from washing the plates in the living room's adjoining kitchen.

"Where's Daddy gone?" Ebony asked now climbing to her feet and wandering to her mother.

"He went to Goldenrod to buy us some food." Ebony's mother replied looking at the clock on the wall, "he should be back soon though."

The front door of the house opened and in walked a man dressed in suit who was carrying bags of shopping, with a Cyndaquil following him. Ebony ran up to the Cyndaquil and began tickling it's stomach as both began to giggle. "Daddy?" Ebony looked up from Cyndaquil and looked at her father with puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm?" Her father replied, smiling expectantly for the next question.

"Did you ask Professor Elm if I can get my own Pokémon yet?" Ebony asked. According to Ebony's father he had been given his Cyndaquil when he found out his wife was pregnant five years ago, as a gift from Professor Elm.

"He's still saying you're too young." Ebony's father replied smiling as his daughter pouted and crossed her arms angrily, "but, I did get you the next best thing." Ebony's father reached into one of the grocery bags and pulled out a blue and purple egg which was screeching slightly.

"An egg!" Ebony exclaimed loudly grabbing the egg and hugging her father. "What Pokémon is it?" Ebony asked now closely scrutinizing the egg and trying to think of the few Pokémon she could remember.

"Wait until it hatches and find out." Ebony's father replied laughing to himself out at his daughters inspection of the egg. Ebony giggled and skipped to her room hugging her new egg tightly.

_2 years later_

"Mum, is Dad still at Goldenrod?" Ebony asked turning down the radio, her Zubat perched on her shoulder.

"Yep, why?" Ebony's mother asked looking away from the cooking she was doing.

"Mary on the radio said the Pokémon from the bug place are massacring Goldenrod. What's massacring mean?" Ebony asked stroking Zubat on her head. Ebony's mother ignored the question and abandoned the cooking to turn the television on. After rapidly clicking the channel number of the news an amateur video of the situation in Goldenrod appeared on screen. The video showed numerous Scyther, Pinsir and other Bugs slaughtering the city with trainers either running for the lives or standing their ground and battling.

The over voice of a woman spoke over the video, "Although Pokémon have been known to kill other Pokémon for food or over territory it is almost unheard of for wild Pokémon to enter cities and kill completely unprovoked. Scientist, experts and Professor Oak are all trying to determ-" the voice was quickly ended by the sound of shattering glass and the woman's screams.

Both Ebony and her mother watched the television broadcast with a combination of confusion and horror as more people began to die where they stood. Ebony's mother gave a small sob and left the living room and began barricading the front door.

* * *

**Read and review. Next chapter will be later into Ebony's teenage life as she travels trying to discover the cause of the Rage.**


	2. Collecting The Egg

**Woo, 25 views and 0 reviews in 3 days (sarcasm)**

* * *

It had been six years since the wild Pokémon had decimated most towns and cities of Johto. In those six years New Bark Town had become a safe haven for survivors due to it's wild Pokémon being almost harmless and because Professor Elm was willing to give away any Pokémon he obtained to trainers for protection.

"Ebony!" Ebony's mother yelled from outside their house. Ebony opened up the window she had been leaning on allowing her mother to not be forced to shout. "Elm said Mr Pokémon has another egg you need to pick up." Ebony smiled to herself, in the years since the Rage had started everybody that came to New Bark had gradually found their roles, Ebony's role was to travel with her Zubat to Mr Pokémon's house so she could bring back his eggs for Professor Elm to hatch and give away. Ebony gave a small thumbs up to her mother and began to pack food and drink into her traveling bag.

"Zuzu!" Ebony yelled out of the window, waiting for her Zubat to come back from hunting. Ebony waited for a few minutes before she noticed Zuzu landing by her house's front door so she went down to meet him. As she opened the door Zuzu flew onto her right shoulder. "Zuzu, Elm wants us to pick up another egg." stated Ebony as her Zuzu gave a small squeal in response.

Ebony and Zuzu headed down to Route 29 and checked the time. It was nearly 4 in the afternoon so the biggest threats on the way would be Pidgeys and Sentrets. As the pair hurried down Route 29, almost making it halfway, a Spinarak leaped out of a tree and landed directly in front of Ebony.

"Zuzu, use Bite!" Ebony yelled as the Spinarak sent a barrage of Poison Stings at the pair. Zubat avoided most of the barrage, ignoring the few stings that met his flesh. Zubat forcefully slammed itself into the Spinarak and latched its fangs into the Spinarak's body before shaking it violently and tossing it to the ground where it remained motionless.

The rest of the journey to Cherrygrove City was uneventful except for a few more attacks by a horde of Sentrets. Upon arriving at Cherrygrove City, Ebony headed to the Pokémon Center as she always did on her way to pick up an egg. "Guy!" Ebony shouted into the Pokémon Center as she entered, "Zuzu got hurt again."

Guy popped his head out of the backroom door before running over and calling Zuzu over. According to Guy he had taken over running the Pokémon Center after the Nurse there was killed within the first day of the Rage starting. Guy had once told Ebony he used to help new trainers by showing them the basics of towns before he took over at the center to help survivors that passed through. Guy began examining Zuzu muttering random words to himself at odd interviews before running to the back room and returning with a potion and spraying Zuzu's wounds. "He'll be fine now." Guy said smiling at Ebony.

Ebony nodded at Guy before allowing Zuzu to perch on her shoulder as they left towards Route 30. In Ebony's head Route 30 was the most dangerous part of collecting eggs due to the numerous bug types that inhabited the area although Zuzu could take out most bugs quite quickly. Annoyingly it wasn't a weak bug type that attacked but a rather menacing looking Pidgey. "Pidg" the small Pidgey exclaimed as it took off at a swift speed before tackling Zuzu in the stomach.

"Zuzu, use Supersonic!" Ebony commanded.  
Zuzu complied, releasing multiple blue circles from his mouth. The circles hit Pidgey, disorienting it. In its confusion, the Pidgey tackled a tree and knocked itself unconscious. "That was easy." Ebony said to herself. Zuzu squealed in agreement.

Within the minute after the battle with Pidgey both Ebony and Zuzu were inside Mr Pokémon's. Mr Pokémon was sitting at his desk furiously scribbling notes into an encyclopedia of known Pokémon but looked up upon hearing the door opening. Mr Pokémon spoke in his usual quick and impatient manor, "Hmm. Ebony. Pick up Togepi egg. In usual cupboard." Ebony simply nodded and took the white egg from the cupboard noting the egg's blue and red triangle which were dotted around it.

"Bye, Mr Pokémon." Ebony said as she left the house which he simply grunted in response to. _Back to Elm now _Ebony thought to herself as she checked the time noticing it was later than she hoped, looking as the sun slowly set.

* * *

**May as well put Pokémon info here  
**

**Zubat **

**Nickname - Zuzu**

**Level 12**

**Moves - Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite.**

**Please read/review.**


	3. A Rival Appears

Ebony looked at the quickly setting sun and mentally scolded herself for taking so long to pick up the egg. Ebony's Pokégear began to ring as she walked. Ebony glanced at her Pokégear which was displaying a picture of Professor Elm and pressed the accept call button of her Pokégear, "Professor, I know I'm late but I-" Ebony began speaking.

"Not important!" Professor Elm yelled frantically in reply. "Lab destroyed! Equipment ruined! Totodile stolen!"

"Professor slow down" Ebony ordered, "who stole Totodile and what happened to the lab?"

Professor Elm gave an angry sob, "One of the new refugee boys stole the Totodile and wrecked my lab with him!"

"Which refugee was it? I'll keep an eye for him on the way back."

"The redhead boy." Professor Elm spat out, "I have to go now, some people from town are here to help me." Professor Elm hung up.

Ebony gave a quick sigh "Zuzu! Double time back to the lab." Ebony commanded before running through the grass with Zubat swiftly following.

The pair were almost back at Cherrygrove City when a pair of Rattatas burst out of the grass. "Zuzu take care of them quickly. Use Bite!" Ebony yelled.

Zuzu loudly squeaked before diving down on one of the Rattatas, burying his fangs in the rodents body and then sharply tossing it upwards before gravity took hold slamming the corpse onto the ground. The remaining Rattata let out a small growl before tackling Zuzu and embedding its teeth in Zuzu's flesh. "Zuzu, Supersonic!" Ebony commanded.

Zuzu nodded and released a barrage of blue circles. The circles collided with the Rattata and caused it to become disoriented. The Rattata let out a small cry before launching a quick attack directly into Zubat's stomach causing it to crash land. "Zuzu get up and use Bite!"

Zuzu nodded weakly before rising up again and giving the rodent a hard bite to the throat causing blood to spray the surrounding ground. Ebony nodded to herself before running to the Pokémon Center to heal.

On the way out of the Center Ebony noticed a smirking redheaded boy waiting outside the building holding a Totodile.

"You!" Ebony yelled walking determinedly to the boy, "your the boy that ruined the lab and stole his Totodile!"

The redhead's smirk grew, "Those people were weak like you. Seriously, the Professor says your one of his best and yet it only takes two Rattatas to nearly destroy you."

"So you thought you'd just steal from one of the only people trying to help, and destroy one of the only real safe havens? Our town took you in when you had noth-"

"I tire of this conversation." The redhead interrupted "make her quiet Totodile." The boy's Totodile leered menacingly at Ebony before jumping at her and scratching her in the face, drawing blood.

"You twat!" Ebony screamed wiping the trickles of blood that were running down her face. "Zuzu use Astonish!"

Zuzu nodded and bared his fangs before squealing loudly and sinking his fangs into the Totodile's arm.

The Totodile let out a yelp of pain before looking at the redhead for his next move. "Use Rage!" the trainer commanded. The Totodile nodded as its eyes began to glow bright red before it leaped upon Zubat and pounding it repeatedly.

"Leech Life!" Ebony ordered as soon as Zubat began to fly again. Zubat quickly swooped down on Totodile and ripped at its throat, drinking the spilled blood as it fell.

"Get up!" The redhead yelled at his fallen Pokémon, as the Totodile rose uncertainly to its feet. "Now use Water Gun!" The weakened Totodile complied releasing a solid stream of water from its mouth directly hitting Zubat and forcing it to the ground.

"Zuzu, are you okay?" Ebony asked as Zubat slowly got back up and gave a hoarse squeal in response. "Good, now finish him off with Bite!" Zubat swiftly flew over to the Totodile and trapped the Totodile's jaws in between its fangs before slamming it into the side of the Pokémon Center before the Totodile slumped down the side of the building.

"Shit." The redhead said glaring at Ebony before he picked up his Totodile and rushing into the Pokémon Center.

Ebony sighed to herself before she noticed a small card that the redhead had dropped. Ebony picked it up and realized it was an old trainer card, although it did tell her that the redhead was named Silver. Ebony turned to Zuzu and asked "You okay?" Zuzu gave small smile and nodded, "good, now come on we still need to get back the lab."

* * *

**Zubat **

**Nickname - Zuzu**

**Level 14**

**Moves - Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite.**

**Togepi Egg**

**Please read/review.**


End file.
